1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame assembly, more particularly to an eyeglass frame assembly having screwless connection between a lens unit and a pair of temple units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglass frame assembly primarily includes a lens unit and a pair of temple units that are respectively and pivotally connected to left and right mounting portions of the lens unit using screws. Generally, the conventional eyeglass frame assembly has a pair of relatively tiny screws for pivotal connection between the lens unit and the temple units. However, installation of the relatively tiny screws is somewhat inconvenient because the temple units need to be aligned accurately with predetermined positions on the lens unit to register with little threaded holes in the temple units and the lens unit, and thus a tool has to be used to engage the tiny screws to the little threaded holes.